


He

by teamspiderling



Series: My Song Fics [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man 3 - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bi Peter Parker, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener is whipped, M/M, Peter Parker & Harley Keener - Freeform, Peter Parker is Adorable, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Song Lyrics, Song fic, They are both clueless, based off of She by dodie, parkner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamspiderling/pseuds/teamspiderling
Summary: he smells like lemongrass and sleephe tastes like apple juice and peachyou would find him in a Polaroid pictureand he means everything to meorHarley keener is head over heals for Peter Parker(based off of She by dodie)
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: My Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772080
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	He

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first parkner song fic, I hope you guys like it! I would suggest to listen to the song before reading, just so you know what it’s about and how it sounds, but you don’t have to cause all the lyrics are in the fic. Thanks for reading!

“Hi you must be Harley! Tony has told me a lot about you! I’m Peter, It’s really nice to finally meet you!” 

Peter smiles at me with the most sweet smile and reaches his hand out for me to shake. I had already heard so much about him, Tony wouldn’t stop talking my ear off about him, but he never told me he was so... so ... I can’t describe it.

_Am I allowed to look at him like that?_

“It’s nice to meet you too Peter.” I say with a soft smile.

I reach and grab his hand, I just knew it would be soft.

_Could it be wrong, when he’s just so nice to look at._

...

It happened one night when we were watching a movie together. It was late and we were both tired, but he was the first to fall asleep. 

His head had fallen on my shoulder, and he was so close that I could smell him, it was the most comforting smell, like freshly washed sheets right before you go to bed. 

_he smells like lemongrass and sleep_

I took a deep breath of it in and let the aroma lull me to sleep.

But when I woke up, I was alone. 

...

Peter and I were working in Tony’s lab, I’m not sure what Peter was working on, but I was building a new circuit board for my sisters computer, so I could take it to her after the summer break. I glance over at Peter, he looks so pretty when he is concentrating.

“Hey Peter, I’m going to get something to drink, do you want anything?”

He looks over at me and smiles 

“Oh, it’s okay, I already have a water,” he holds it up to show me, “um if you want you can have a drink of it, if you want.”

Once he said that, I was sure my heart stopped beating, I nodded as he held it out for me to grab and then went back to work. When I took a drink, it didn’t taste like normal water, it was sweet, I checked to see if it was a flavoured water, but it wasn’t. It was just him.

_he tastes like apple juice and peach_

“Thank you.” I say as I put the bottle back on his table.

...

“harls! look! I didn’t know we had the same camera, let’s take some pictures together.” peter says with excitement in his voice as he tugs on my sleeve.

“are you sure darlin’? I don’t want you wasting your film on me, you know they are a dollar for each photo” I say with a small chuckle, I just can’t believe he wants to take a picture with me! 

“of course! let’s take picture for each of us to keep! For when you go back home!” He says with that sweet smile on his face.

He is already thinking about me going home. I push the thought away and grabbed my camera.

The picture comes out perfect. Peter leaves my room shortly after that, he says he forgot to put away something in the lab, and he runs out.

I admire the photo, it’s only perfect because Peter is in it, and he is perfect. I hold the picture as if it belongs in an art museum, it probably would fit right in there.

_You would find him in a Polaroid picture_

I pull my wallet out from my back pocket and place the photo in a card slot, the perfect place so I can take it with me everywhere, and so I don’t forget it. 

_and he means everything to me_

with a sigh, I head out of my room.

...

I am walking through the hall way to get to my room when I feel something hit my shoulder, it’s a Oreo, I look up and see Peter on the ceiling .

“Uh Peter... you do know you are on the ceiling upside down right now...” I say in a hushed tone. How is this happening

Peter jumps and does a flip down in front of me and I flinch back.

“Oh my god, Harley, this is not how I wanted you to find out. I -uh, I’m Spider-Man..”

It didn’t take me by surprise, I know he sneaks out at night and that he is always tired and busy in the lab, it makes sense. He takes my silence as a que to speak

“But Harley, this is a super secret, like only aunt may and the avengers know, you can’t tell anyone”

“Peter, of course, I’ll never tell. Just be safe please.”

_I'd never tell. No, I'd never say a word_

Peter grins 

“I’ve wanted to tell you for a while, but I didn’t know how, but I knew I could trust you.”

_And oh it aches_

I smile back at him and he quickly wraps his arms around me in a snug hold, chin resting on my shoulder 

_But it feels oddly good to hurt_

...

The morning after I found out he was Spider-Man was very different, and I couldn’t put my finger on it. He was the same smiling and happy Peter, but he just walked with a skip in his step. When we worked together in the lab, he leaned a little closer, so close that could smell the lemongrass and sleep. It made me think about the water bottle he let me drink from, and how he tasted. Just the thought made my mind go fuzzy. 

I look at him while he is working, I notice every single feature of him, the way his hair curls a little around his ear, and the way his nose scrunches when he is working. 

_And I'll be okay, admiring from afar_

It hurts a little to know that I am looking at him with the love I feel in my heart, and he doesn’t even notice

_Cause even when he’s next to me  
We could not be more far apart_

I let myself get lost in my dreams, imagining what it would be like to be more than friends...

_he tastes like birthday cake and story time and fall_

_But to him... I taste of nothing at all_

“Hey Peter, I’m not feeling that great, I’m just gonna go to my room” I say scratching the back of my neck

“Oh... okay, um I hope you feel better.”

I give him a nod and quickly make my way to my room. 

Once I make it to my room, I quickly shut the door behind me and sigh. My chest feel like it was going to explode. If I didn’t leave, I probably would have told Peter how I felt. 

I walk to my bed, basically throwing myself on it, taking out my wallet, I pull out the picture of me and Peter. I look at his smile, and think of how I have him memorised perfectly,

_he smells like lemongrass and sleep  
he tastes like apple juice and peach  
you would find him in a Polaroid picture  
and he means everything to me..._

I sit up quickly and put the photo back in my wallet, ‘I can’t go home without telling him how I feel’ I think to myself . I stand to go open my door when I hear a knock. I hesitate before opening the door. 

and there he is, with a hesitant look on his face, wringing his fingers together 

_Yes, he means everything to me..._

“what’s wrong Pete?” I say leaning on the door frame

“look, I just needed to say this. It might seem weird and out of the blue, but I can’t let you go home without telling you. It would literally eat me up inside. Okay I’ll just get to the point. I really really like you, I wanted to tell you before, but I didn’t know how you would react. I don’t know if you even thought about me like that, or or if you even thought about boys like that, and I just don’t want to lose you. You mean everything to me.” 

Peter finishes his rant and looks up at me with a look of hope in his eyes.

I smile at him, with a breath of relief. I give him and hug and tell him exactly how I have been feeling, and with that he hugs me tighter

In that moment I knew that he meant everything to me.

_I just never thought I would mean something to him._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I might write a part two in peters point of view depending on how it goes! But if you have any songs you would like me to do, send me an ask on my tumblr @teamspiderling 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
